How Do You Love Someone?
by Griff141
Summary: Ember and Dan are now in a relationship just as Ember had hoped. Sam is still gone and Dan is still worried, however, things get even worse when plants start growing all over AmityVille and the balance between the Human and Ghost Zone is blurred. -HIATUS- DISCONTINUED


**DP0** : **Kissing In The Moon Light**

Do you remember that feeling you get when you are going on your first date with someone you always liked? The constant breathing to reassure you, 'Everything will be alright!' or the butterflies in your stomach or maybe even the thought of How Many Ways The Moment Can Go So Wrong!

What if he hates what I wear tonight? What if during our date, if do something stupid that he hates? What if I embarrass myself? What if… what if he does not show up?

I thought I kept my thoughts to myself as I went through my wardrobe thinking of what to wear when I heard a giggle behind me and remembered I was not alone.

" _If he does not show up, Fire, then he is a jerk! But what I have seen, he seems like a good person"_

"Floral Heart," I sighed.

" _Yup,"_ she replied mentally.

"STOP LISTENING TO ME THINKING!" I screamed at her.

 _~ jubin ~_

"Geez!" I muttered.

Floral Heart, formerly my personal diary and best friend. Right now, she is my Whisperer and my most annoying roommate. Anytime I have an embarrassing thought like this, it will be her pleasure to make sure I hear what was in my mind in the mouth of someone else. Just so you know, the mouth was metaphoric.

After Sam's disappearance, Dan has been really worried. He searched every corner in AmityVille even with The Mayor's help but he could not find her. I wanted to help because I partially blame myself, so I searched the Ghost Zone. Honestly, I was afraid, I was really afraid. After getting a beating of that magnitude from a human such as herself, I thought it was best if I never caught a glimpse of her ever again. [Of course, Floral Heart gave me nightmare with these thoughts. I thought she was so sweet… before she could talk]

I cannot search the Ghost Zone all by myself, so I searched somewhat obvious places. Skulker's Island[I beat the heck outta Skulker when he did not let me leave. I feel so proud], Warden's Prison [That jerk] even ClockWork's, somewhat, palace. ClockWork would not tell me where Sam is[He is even a worse jerk than Warden]. The same day I left ClockWork's, I had to fight this weird ghost who had a ring that could bring inanimate objects to life and guess what, I was with Floral Heart. I beat him, of course, but left with a non-stop chattering diary. And so I left without Sam, fortunate for me. Now would be about two months and three days since she left [and yes, I count the days].

A while after that, The Mayor assured Dan that Sam will come around soon and that he should not worry so much. I would say the same to Dan but, I am not sure if he sensed it, I could feel so much hatred from her that night that it made my pale skin crawl. Anyway, I wanted to see him smile. I wanted so much to see Dan happy. I wanted to take him somewhere, just anywhere that would be so much fun. I heard the amusement parks in the Human World are so much fun. I asked him but he refused. I kinda still remember the conversation.

" _DANNY!"_ Floral Heart screamed perfectly imitating my beautiful voice.

"Floral Heart!" I yelled. "What the heck?"

I could swear I saw the image of a smirk in my head when Floral Heart's floral pattern glowed a soft aqua green and wrapped herself in a protective bubble. 'Curse you, book!' I mentally screamed. I am pretty sure she heard that too, because the smirk turned into a grin. I sighed and turned away from her. My annoyed face turned into a smile as I continued to listen to Flora perfectly imitate the conversation Dan and I had that day.

" _Oh, Ember"_ she continued in Danny's voice.

" _What's wrong?_ " I remember asking.

" _It's nothing. I just… I just need some time to myself"_

My face fell as it did back then. Hmm, red dresses are really pretty, I thought and placed the red dress I held against my body. I looked into my reflected eyes from the mirror. My face turned a shade of red and my hair flared. Beautiful.

" _Oh!"_ I exclaimed. _"I was just thinking about you before I came and thought 'Hey, why don't I take you some place fun' because you look awful. I can tell you have not been sleeping well"_

His eyes fell. _"Can you?"_ he looked into my eyes.

I gulped. 'What did I do?'

" _Thank you for the offer, Ember but no"_

My voice and face fell when I heard the word 'No'. _"Alright, I understand"_

Unexpectedly, he reached his hands out to my face and cupped it… [he didn't cup my face]. He smiled a little bit and said, _"Don't worry!"_

I did not get what I wanted but at least I came home happy.

Our the weeks, Dan became brighter and brighter and I could not wait. I went to his home on the night of a full moon. That was about the last days of the last month. It was also then I realized Dan's parents were skeptical about me. I mean, they carried a Fenton Thermos around and always watched me from the corner of their eyes. I had to hold onto Dan till we got to his room.

" _Your parent's don't like me, do they?"_ I asked.

" _Well,"_ Danny looked at me. _"I haven't told them I hang out with you"_

" _Oh!"_

" _So why are you here?"_ He picked up a gamepad and went over to his computer to play a game.

'I didn't know Danny was a gamer,' I thought. 'I guess all boys are.' _"I just wanted to hang out,"_ I replied and fell onto his bed. He looked back at me but did not mind.

Awkwardly, we spent almost three hours in total silence. I looked through the books he had and I must say I was in total surprise when I did not find any of those, Uhm, you know ƏƦƟƬſƇ stuff all boys are presumed to love reading in this time of their life. Maybe he was good at hiding it or maybe he used his computer for that. Anyway. Dan continued gaming not turning away. Dan left his door open so I almost screamed when I noticed two pairs of furrowed eyes looking directly into me from the corner of the door. 'Were they looking at me this entire time?' Dan turned to ask me what was wrong but noticed his parents staring. He just sighed.

" _Mom! Dad!"_ Dan sighed.

" _Oh hey son,"_ Madeline acted like she just arrived. _"I brought snack for the both of you"_

She brought a large bowl of what I recognized as chips and set it beside me on the bed. She shot a quick glare at me and smile at Dan when she faced him. I dared not moved. Her hand was on the Thermos were Dan could not see it, like his blind spot. Shivers ran down my spine when the word 'Enjoy' escaped her lips. I was just glad when she left and Jack followed. Honestly, I felt weak and I almost started crying. Thinking now, I cannot help but wonder how weak I have become from when I came back to the Human World. Anyway.

" _Are you alright?"_ he asked.

" _What does it look like!?"_ I almost screamed. When I realized that I covered my mouth and looked to the open door to see if there were still a pair of watching eyes. _"Sorry"_

" _No need to apologize,"_ he smiled. _"Cute,"_ he whispered.

My teary eyes shot open. _"What?"_ I asked.

" _Huh,"_ he acted cluelessly.

" _Do you think I'm cute?"_ I asked.

Dan's eyes widened. Obviously, he did not expect me to hear what he said, neither did he expect me to ask. He closed his eyes slowly and his mouth morphed into a smile. Blue rings appeared around his waist and they split into two one going up and the other down. As they passed over, his body and clothes transformed. I watched in amusement.

Dan's costume had changed and I would say. This was pretty cool. He wore a black suit with a Fenton Glove and boots. Green glowing rings wrapped around the ends of his boot and glove and also round the middle off his glove. White started from the neck of his suit and ran down to the white V-shaped belt and a large black line that engulfed the glowing DP symbols came from below the neck curve and also stopped at the belt.

" _Common, Ember. Let's go somewhere else"_

I smiled and got up with the large bowl in my arms. Danny and I took off into the night.

* * *

**Note**

From **Please Remember My Name**?,

Thank you very much for staying with me… I really appreciate it.  
Took me a while to write this. Somehow, when it get really hot in the summer, I tend to get really lazy and lie in bed all day till sunset at 10.  
Thank you for reading and hope you like this.  
Just please remember my name!

*Disclaimer*

All characters here are Danny Phantom characters who belong to Butch Hartman and [i think] Nickelodeon.  
Danny's suit was a simple discription of the suit Mr. Hartman gave him in the 'Danny Phantom 10 Years Later' series.  
Thank's Mr. Hartman!


End file.
